My Life With Edward
by craziexmaddy
Summary: This is based off of a dream i had. I use real life emotions to help Bella seem real. This has OCC but I hope you like it if you read it. All HUMAN! and based off of real people but names changed. i do not own twilight and this is my disclamer for all
1. Going Home

**Hi its Madison again and I have a new story. This one is based off of a dream I had a couple nights ago so ya. They are all human and it's a little different then the books. There is OCC so if you don't like that, then don't read my story. Well this others note is long so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Going Home **

**BPOV (all story)**

I am finally going home. I have been living with my mother and step-father for the past three years. I have been in Phoenix, Arizona. I used to live in Forks, Washington with my father. He and my mom split when I was young but I stayed with him. I decided it was a good time in my life to move with my mom. I was thirteen and going through changes. Now I'm going to my favorite place and am going to reunite with lost friends old loves and old enemies.

"Bella, honey lets go", my mom Renee called.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back.

She was bringing me to the airport to see me off. I would miss her and Phil her husband but I would see them again soon.

"Bye Bella your mother and I will miss you", Phil told me on my way out the door.

I never hated Phil but I never loved him. He made my mom happy and that's all that matters. He is nice and makes good money so I never worried. The car ride to the airport was an emotional one. It was filled with tears from both my mother and I and just calm silence and also awkward times. I got there and put my things through baggage. I was ready to go back to my old life. To see my best friend Alice, her brother Edward, my cousins Jasper and Emmett and my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle of course my father Charlie. I loved my friends and couldn't wait to see them and catch up. The plane ride was okay, boring and nerve racking. I couldn't sit still so I always got up to walk even if it was to the bathroom and back. Finally I was in the rainy town of Forks. I loved the rain and the green moss that covered everything in sight. I got off the plan got my bags and looked for Charlie's police cruiser. Yes, my father is police chief of Forks. It never bothered me but did freak my friends out when they would go to parties and think I would rat on them for drinking. I never did because I also did but only once in a blue moon. I saw the cruiser and ran full speed without tripping to my dad.

"DAD I'VE MISSED YOU!!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Bella I have missed you too so how was Phoenix?" he asked.

"Good, Good mom says hi so does Phil", I said back. My dad never disliked Phil he always thought he was good for my mom. They didn't work out because they were young when they got married and weren't ready to start a life together. We drove to his house and didn't talk much but that was good. My dad and I never talked much and that was the way I liked it. I got home and unpacked. I didn't have a lot of clothes but I knew that would change. I grabbed my personal things and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was about 8:30 and I was tired from the day. I showered, brushed my hair and brushed my teeth then said good night to Charlie. I went to my room laid down and feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke the next morning to a moving bed.

"OMG BELLA I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Alice my little pixie like best friend yelled. I figured Charlie let her in since he would do anything for her.

"Alliicee" I mumbled "do I have to get up now?" I questioned.

"Yes silly I saw your closet and we need to go shopping!" she said in a chipper voice. Alice loved to shop and I hated it. It was terrible I liked it only when I got what I wanted not when Alice got what she wanted for me. I liked what she picked out but I didn't like how she always paid. Her parents had money and lots of it. Some times it was bearable when Edward went. He was her brother and normally could stop her from spending to much money. He also made me feel good. I have always thought of Edward as a brother and a very close one. We were almost like twins besides the fact that he was beautiful and I wasn't. I had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Edward had bronze hair and topaz eyes that were natural. I was snapped out of this little world when Alice jumped me.

"Alice what the hell was that you attacked me", I asked getting up off my bed

"Well if you would pay attention I wouldn't have", she said back with a giggle. I decided it wasn't worth it getting hit so I paid attention. She just talked about what stores we needed to go to and what I needed for clothes and shoes. I was half listening until she said Edward's name.

"… So ya Edward will come because he needs new books", she said plainly.

"Edward is coming cool how has he been lately?" I asked trying not to sound like I needed to know. I haven't heard from Edward in three years and he must have changed even a little bit. I don't like him I just really care for him and want to learn about him before I see him again.

"He's good but dating Lauren, do u remember her?" she asked with a voice that made me think she hated him

"Ya she's evil remember how she always made me feel bad. I hate her and how could Edward date her I mean its Lauren", I spat. I hated Lauren with my life. She ruined my 8th grade year. She teased me about being to thin and having dull hair. But I couldn't believe Edward went out with her of all people.

"I know I hate her too", Alice said and then she went back to talking about shopping and her boyfriend Jasper. I knew Alice and my cousin went out because right after he asked to be his girlfriend I got a call from her screaming at me while telling me. After Alice left to go get changed and get Edward I went to shower. It was quick but helped me get over how Edward could date my enemy after he knew what she did to me all those times. Anger washed over me as I got out and got dressed. Being with him would be a nightmare that I never thought would come.

**OMG I don't think its good but I don't know. So please review and tell me if you like it. I said before definitely OCC but that's okay. I don't think I made them to out of character. Well thanks for reading and I should have the second chapter out after I get 10 reviews so review and tell your friends to too. Lol**

**Peace Madison**


	2. Unraveling The Story

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two. I was asked about my disclaimer and it is in my summary. So that's why I do not put one here. Now one with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Unraveling the Story**

We were in the Alice's new Porsche on our way to the mall. The forks mall saw small so

Alice always took me to the Seattle one. She was driving and Edward was in the front seat. I choose the back so he couldn't stare at me from behind. I got over my anger of him dating Lauren. I now only wanted to know one thing, why? He was so much better then that. Lauren was a fake blond with a fake personality to match. She hung out with people who liked making fun of others. I kept thinking about my hate for her until I was snapped out of my mind rant.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked being concerned. He was always worried about everyone who seemed mad or sad. I guess I was one of the angry looking people.

"Ya I'm fine just caught up in my thoughts", I replied a little embarrassed that he caught me while I was ranting about his girlfriend. I got out of the car and followed Alice and Edward into the mall. I knew this place like the back of my hand so I couldn't get lost. Alice pulled me into a store that must have been new. It was originally The Gap. The store had basic clothes, cute jeans, to short shorts and graphic tees. I walked over to the shoes seeing that I was in desperate need of new shoes. A couple minutes later Alice and Edward walked over and Alice said she loved the shoes I got. I went to pay but was stopped by Edwards hand with a credit card moving towards the cashier.

"Whoa what do you think your doing?" I asked. Everyone knew I didn't like it when people spent money on me. Alice's family had lots of money. She always bought me things when I didn't ask. Her whole family did basically.

"I am handing a card to the cashier. Do you have a problem?" he asked knowing I hated it.

"Yes I do, you know how I feel about you guys spending money one me", I complained. As much as I loved the shoes I didn't like the fact that I didn't buy them

"Ahh yes but it wouldn't be like old times if I didn't", he said back knowing he would win this argument. So I gave up and let him pay. After about an hour of walking Alice pulled me into Abercrombie and Fitch. I disliked this store because of the price of everything. She grabbed an arm full of jeans and tees for me to try on. As I walked to the dressing rooms she went to go get shoes. Edward walked with me making small talk. When we got there and I was getting changed I asked him one question that was killing me to ask.

"Edward why do you go out with Lauren? You don't have to answer", I asked trying to sound casual. I heard a musical laugh that I knew must have been from him.

"Well lets' see I like her personality, how she's not the smartest and how she can make me laugh and comfort me, and I know why you asked it's because of the whole picking on you thing huh?" he said with out hesitating. I was surprised when he knew why I was asking and the reasons for why he went out with her. I wanted to say something but I heard Alice and then was covered in a pile of new clothes. I never got to ask Edward anything else about him and Lauren. I wasn't as mad as before since I knew he had good reasons. Yet I started to get different feelings towards Edward. They were feelings that I should not have right now since he had Lauren. I hoped that they wouldn't effect my first day back at Forks High since I left.

**AHH okay this is chapter 2. I know it seemed short but that's because it was. I would like to thank the people who reviewed and gave me criticism. This is my second fanfic and not the best. I do make mistakes but that's they way I am. This is based off of my life and my feelings for someone. My friends know who or at least might. So try not to flame for OCC 'because I warned you in the first chap. that there was some. Well I just want to thank my friends and the people who review and my beta (not official but I picked her and send her it before posting) bnbc2809. Britt thank you so much for helping me. **

**Peace Madison**


	3. First Day Back

I'm back for now

**I'm back for now! I can't promise this chapter will be good. Since things changed it might not be as good. But ill try to keep it going. It may only turn out to be 4 or 5 chapters though. Sorry.**

**Well on with the story!**

**First Day Back**

I got home late that night. My shopping day with Alice and Edward was fun. Edward and I never talked about him and Lauren again. Is all just how's life and I missed you what changed. I told him about phoenix and he told me about forks and how there was no change. I laughed at the things he told me about Emmett and Jasper tricking my dad into running to one of the empty lots thinking it was on fire. I really felt whole again being back with him and Alice. When I got home I went to bed after getting my things ready or school the next morning. Since I didn't have a car in forks yet Alice was going to pick me up. I went to lie down and immediately fell asleep.

6:00 A.M. came along and I was woken by the annoying sound of my alarm. I got out of bed still only half awake. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower and dried my hair straight. I looked in the mirror and actually looked like I got color in Arizona. I got dressed in my dark wash jeans and a solid black tee. I was comfy and content. I went down stairs to find that Charlie had all ready left. I poured a bowl of fruity pebbles and sat down at the small kitchen table. I was washing my bowl when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Oh good its you Bella, it's Alice, I wont be picking you up today I caught a cold", she told me sounding all stuffed up.

"Oh ok Alice feel better, but um who it picking me up then?" I asked her wondering how I would get to school.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that Edward is coming over, he should be there in a couple minutes", she said back still sounding sick. We said out good-byes and I went to finish washing my bowl. I heard a knock on the front door about 5 minutes later.

"Come in its open", I yelled towards the door. I heard it open and then heard Edward's velvety voice say hello. I finished drying the bowl and grabbed my bag then headed towards the door. It was then that I saw my two favorite people who I missed more then anyone.

"AHH BELLA!!" my cousins screamed as they saw me walk around the corner.

"OMG EMMETT!! JASPER!!" I screamed back at my cousins. I ran towards them and hugged them with all my strength. I stepped back to see how much they changed. Emmett was still muscular and Jazz was still thin but taller. I swear he was 6'4" now. Emmett was shorter about 6' but bigger. I laughed mentally and an image of them trying to fight each other. I looked at the clock and it said 7:15. It must have been a 15 minute drive and school started at 8 and I needed to get my schedule.

"Guys as much as I want to be here catching up we sort of need to get going", I said while walking out the door to Edwards Volvo. Edward, Jazz and Emmett followed me out and Edward and Emmett got in the front and me and Jazz grabbed the back seats. We got in and buckled up then were on our way.

"So eddy what are you doing tonight?" Emmett asked. He was always getting into peoples business when he didn't need to. I gave a slight giggle 'cause of it.

"I think I'm just hanging out tonight I might make plans with Lauren if she's not hanging out with jess." he said back casually. I don't think he realized the pain it caused me when he said her name. I don't even know why it hurt me that much. I always liked Edward but I guess stronger feelings where getting the best of me now. It was weird how I could like my best friends' brother who had a girlfriend. I tried to push the feelings out of my heart and my head.

"That's good so Bells what are you doing tonight?" Emmett pushed at me. I really didn't know what I was doing so I just said anything that popped to my mind that could really happen.

"I think I'm going over Alice's for the night. I haven't spent time with her in years I need to really catch up", I said casually. I knew that even though she was sick I would still be allowed to go over there. Charlie loved Alice and her parents never cared if I was over. That was what I loved about forks. All parents like their kids' friends and no one minded if you were out on a school night since we all went to the same school.

"Oh you're coming over tonight Bella?" Edward asked curiously. He must have planed to do something at home with Lauren and was rethinking about it now.

"Ya I think Alice will make me come over and I really want to catch up with your folks." I said back. I wondered why he asked. He never cared if I was over before, but I guess it could be since Lauren and I don't get along. Cool was the last thing he said. Then Jasper and Emmett got into an argument because Emmett was missing a shirt and thinks Jazz had it. I really missed my cousins constant bickering. About two minutes later we arrived at the school. Forks High was small and split up into 3 buildings. One was the gym and extra classes, one was the library, café and office and the last was all the academic classrooms. I stepped out of the car as it came to a stop. Once we were all out and Edwards locked the car Lauren came over.

"Hi Eddy how are you doing?" she asked sweetly. I could tell it was as fake as her hair and that she was using him. He must really like her if he can't tell she's being unreal. I started to walk towards the office when I heard her.

"Oh my gawd, Bella is that you, my have you changed. Is that a tan?" she asked surprised that I wasn't the geeky little pale girl she knew in 8th grade. I laughed at my self as she tried to be nice to me. I turned back around and walked over to her and Edward.

"Hi Lauren. You look nice and yes I did get a tan over the three years I know you didn't miss me." I said back. I was being as blunt as I wanted to. I tried to make it so she got the point that I didn't like her and still didn't forgive her for making me miserable.

"Thank you and you look amazing. Also I just wanted to say I did miss you. I am sorry for how I treated you in those past years. It was wrong and I regret it greatly", she said. I could hear the sorry in her voice. I guess she did change. I wasn't going to let my guarded down yet but I was going to try to get on ok terms with her.

"Oh umm wow I forgive you. Sorry for thinking that you didn't miss me I just was still angry about what happened before." I said back to her feeling bad for jumping to conclusions.

"Well hopefully that's behind us now. Anyway I hope you know how much Edward missed you. All he ever did was talk about you at first. Then it went to about 5 hours a week of pure I wish Bella was here I really miss her." She said with a smile. I thought that she would hate me for that but I again guessed wrong. Lauren wasn't that bad and I thought about giving her a chance.

"Ha-ha ya I found out about him missing me. Sorry that I can't talk but I have to go get my schedule." I said to her while walking towards the office building.

I really had to get going. Surprisingly I was hoping that she was in one of my classes so we could catch up. I was starting to forget about my feelings until I got to the door and saw in the reflection them kissing. My heart fell and I could feel my eyes well up. I faced the sky and blinked hard to push them back. I felt up to walking in the office so I opened the door and walked in to my new school. My first three periods where history, math and biology which I had with Edward. I walked into the bio room and found that the only open seat was next to Edward. I walked to the back and sat next to him. I was immediately hugged and kissed on my head. I could feel my heat to a back flip when he did that. I turned to him and just stared at his face.

"What was that?" I asked hoping that anyone who saw wasn't thinking I was with Edward while he was with Lauren.

"It was a, hi I missed you this morning kiss on the head", he said back with a laugh. He seemed to feel like it was nothing.

All I knew was that I didn't feel like it was nothing. I wanted it to be so much more. It hurt to only know that he wanted to be friends. Class went by pretty fast after that. I understood what was going on and didn't worry at all. When the bell rang I went to lunch. Edward was right behind be the whole time. I could hear him mumbling something about how to tell her and what will people think. I knew better then to ask about something that didn't have to do with me at all. I dropped it from my mind and went to get lunch. I was in the line when I spotted Edward and Lauren in the corner. He seemed to have a serious look on his face and she looked ready to cry. I wanted to go over there and hear what was going on but it didn't have to do with me so I stayed away. I went and sat down with Emmett, and Jazz and some of their friends. About 5 minutes later I saw Edward and Lauren hug and the tears in her eyes. She taught my gaze and gave a weak smile and a wink. I wondered what that was all about. I dropped it and tried to listen to the conversation. That really didn't work to well so when Edward walked over and sat next to me I had to ask.

"Hey what happened between you and Lauren?" I whispered asked.

"I broke up with her because I didn't feel right being in love with another girl and going out with her", he said back.

I wondered who was the other girl was. I looked around and saw some girls that looked like they could be Edwards's lover. As I looked around the café. A small part of me in the deep bottom of my heart was wishing for it to be me who was the lucky girl. Wishing it was me who broke them up and wishing that was why he kissed my head. I wished for it all. I snapped out of my day dream when I heard the bell ring. I was tired and didn't want to go to the rest of the classes. I walked to the nurse and said I wasn't feeling home. She said I could go and that I needed lots of fluids. I went to my locker grabbed my things said good bye to Emmett and jazz since they walked with me to the nurse and made sure to tell them to say bye to Edward for me. I called Alice when I got outside and had her come pick me up. I went back to her house after and was about to tell her about my feelings for her brother.

**AHH it feels so good to write another chapter. I feel like I could keep going but I need me sleep cuz my head hurts and I have plans for tomorrow. I prolly won't update till after Tuesday because tomorrow is fathers day and then the last day of school and Tuesday I have to help my aunt all day set up for my cousins graduation. Well any way thanks to everyone who read the story so far.**

**Peace Madison.**


	4. The Blooming Love

**Hi!! I'm updating so soon because I was being yelled at by my friend. Also I am adding a new character that I own into the story because it's my friend in book form. Also this whole story is dedicated to Jillian Nero a.k.a. my bestsest friend in the whole freaking world!! Now on with the story…**

**The Blooming Love**

We arrived at the Cullen house in 15 minutes flat. I got out once she parked the car and ran to her room. She came in after me and sat next to me on her king bed. Now the hard part was beginning.

"Whoa speedy where's the fire?" she asked me laughing a little.

"Alice I am sorry but I don't know how to tell you this", I said while facing the ceiling.

I wondered how she would react to all the emotions I had for her brother. I turned to my side to see her bright eyes staring at me with intense wonder. I couldn't tell her straight out, it just wasn't how I was. I needed to hint it before I said it. I took a deep breath and began.

"I think that I have feelings for your brother", I said trying to prepare myself for the yelling that I expected.

"Oh My God!! I am so glad that you feel like that, I wanted to tell you before", she said not mad at all. She was really happy. I went to talk again but was cut off.

"Edward has always had a thing for you Bella. We all knew besides you and we think Edward was trying to hid the fact that he loved you." She said nonchalantly. I was ecstatic right about now.

"Alice your not mad at me for loving your brother?" I asked still in shock that Edward might like me.

"Wow silly Bella no I'm not mad! I could never get mad at you for having feelings for my brother. Since you were really cool about me and Jazz." She stated.

I could feel relief wash over my body. I never thought this would happen. I turned to her and hugged her. I was so happy that I actually asked her is she could take me shopping to get clothes that Edward likes on me. We went to the Seattle mall and she said that he liked it when I wore royal and navy blue when I was younger. We talked about how long I liked him and how long Alice could tell he liked me. She said it was obvious since he first saw me that he had feelings. I couldn't keep but smile wide the whole time she said these things. I told her about the whole Lauren thing and how I think Lauren thinks it' me. She was surprised when I told her about the apology and how I was going to try to be friends with her. I got a lot of blue clothes while we were at the mall. I ended up going home to Alice's house and asking if I could stay the night. Alice and I were doing out nails when Edward and Jazz walked in. I turned when I heard the door open. I laughed as I saw the boys faces when they smelled the nail polish remover and the candles we had burning. I saw Edward looking at me and I blushed my signature deep crimson red. I spun around quick so I didn't make a fool of my self and ended up spilling the blue nail polish Alice was painting my nails with.

"Argh I'm sorry Alice", I said while I went to go get remover and some towels.

"Wait Bella its fine let me get it u stay here and finish what you're doing," Edward said.

He walked over got the remover and sat next to me and cleaned it up. I smiled and looked at Alice who just winked at me. I went back to letting her paint my nails. I kept looking over and watching Edward scrub the floor to get the blue up.

"There you go its all done", he said while getting up to thrown the paper towels that he used away.

"Thank you Eddie", I said back. I got a glare for calling him that.

Alice finished my nails and I did hers. We were packing the polish up and were about to go up stars to get ready to bed when I was stopped.

"Bella I love that polish on you", Edward told me in a whisper in my ear. I shivered at his close touch.

"Umm well uh thank you Edward", I managed to say with out turning around and kissing him.

I walked up stars after Edward let me go. The spot where his arms where wrapped around me were on fire. I couldn't believe the feelings I had for him. I walked in to Alice's room and saw the worst thing ever. Alice had her bed moved out and switched with a twin. There was paint stuff every where and her mom was painting when I walked in.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Cullen. Where is Alice?" I asked her wondering where we were staying now.

"Hello Bella, Alice is in the bath room grabbing her things, she's going to Jaspers for the night", she stated.

I walked to her bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Alice um what's going on tonight?" I asked through the door.

"Bella I'm sorry but I have to go to Jazz's so you are welcome to stay here or go home tonight. Sorry", she said back. I could tell she was disappointed.

I didn't want to go home. I told her I would stay and catch up with her family. I walked to Edwards's room. I was about to tell him all my feelings. I knocked on his door and awaited the opening.

"Hi Bells what's up?" he asked. I could tell he was surprised to see me.

"Um I was wondering since you have a couch in your room if I could stay in here tonight. I really don't want to go back home after I brought my stuff here and Alice is going to Jasper's", I stated still embarrassed. I never asked any guy if I could stay in his room.

"Sure but I'll sleep on the couch you can have the bed." He said smiling.

"Umm ok thank you ill be right back with my things." I told him and left.

I walked to Alice's bathroom. I walked in and saw her getting ready to leave. I told her about staying in Edwards's room. We said our good-byes and see you at schools'. I went back to Edwards's room. I walked in put my stuff on the end of his bed and got it. I slipped under the covers. I set his alarm and drifted off to sleep. Again I was woken at 6 A.M. I looked over at the couch to find Edward staring at me with love in his eyes. I smiled and said hi before walking to his bathroom to get ready. I was ready and so was he. I said bye to his mom and we left for school. Since I didn't have a car here Edward drove me.

"Hey Bella we have to stop to get gas", to told me before stopping at the only Gulf station in forks.

"Edward im going to go get an energy drink I'll be right back", I told him as I walked towards the little shop.

I walked into the store and grabbed a 4 pack of monsters. I went to the check out to see this really hot punk girl there.

"Hi I love your hair!" I told her as I put the drinks on the counter.

She had shoulder length brown hair with blond high light and a pink strip and two black ones. It looked to have been done with a razor and was adorable with her small figure and cute hello kitty tank top and skinny leg jeans.

"Um thanks I love it" she stated.

"Sorry im Bella and you are?" I asked the punk girl.

"Ha-ha im Jillian but you can call me Jill." Jill said as she rung up the drinks.

"That will come to a total of 7.50", she said and I gave her the money.

"Thanks well I guess ill see you around Jill", I said as I walked out and back to Edward and the car.

I got to the car and saw Edward waiting in the car as the tank filled up. I opened my door and slipped in.

"Do you want one?" I asked him while handing him a monster.

"Thanks so what kept you so long in there?" he asked me while drinking his drink.

"I met this punk girl named Jill. She was really cool and had the cutest hair I have ever seen it looked hot on her", I told him.

Edward nodded as he looked at the window of the place and saw her. He then got out of the car and turned the gas off, put the cap back on the tank and got in. he turned the car on and it came to life.

"You ready for school now?" he asked as he drove out of the Gulf station.

"Yup I am, and um Edward I have something to tell you umm well… I love you", I said as I looked at him trying to read his face.

I saw a smile brake out once I said the word love. I could tell that he felt the same way towards me. He turned his eyes off the road and on to me and said four simple words that when put together made the best sentence I could ever hear.

"I love you too" was all he said before driving off to school.

**Ahh I hope you liked it. It took a while to come up with the end. I know it was out of know where but I promised my friend Jill that she could be a character even if it was a small part. And she really does look like that. Well that's it for now and I might update soon.**

**Peace- Madison**


	5. The Beginning of the Rest

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had so much going on and im going on vacation in 2 days and I have so much more to do. Well anyway on with the chapter.**

**The Beginning of the Rest.**

I told Edward how I felt and it felt amazing to get the reaction I did. We drove up to school in comfortable silence. He stopped the car and turned to me. I saw the love in his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Bella, I think I need to do this so it's official", he said. I knew what he was talking about and giggled.

"Ok Edward but I think I know where you're going", I told him back, smiling widely as I realized that Edward was my boyfriend.

"I know you do but anyway, Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of course I will Edward!!" I said happily.

He pulled me into a kiss from across our seats. It was slow but hot. I really could get used to this. We got out of his car and all of a sudden all eyes where on us. I really didn't think that our love for each other was obvious before. I guess I was wrong about that. He walked me to my first class. When we got there he hugged me and kissed me quickly. I so could get used to the feeling of him being mine. I walked into class and sat down. I looked up to see jasper staring at me. The teacher had already started to I wrote him a note.

_What's up, you keep staring at me?_

I folded the note into a Chinese football and flicked it at him.

_Nothing I just wanted to know if it's true about you and Edward. That you two finally go out now?_

He sent back, waiting intensely for a reply. I could tell that the teacher was catching on so I looked over and nodded with a smile. He smiled back and we paid attention for the rest of class. The next 2 periods went by fast. I didn't have any with Edward. I got out of 3rd period and was walking to lunch when a cold arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see my perfect boyfriend walking with me. I smiled and he bent down to kiss me. I was hypnotized like the other times he has kissed me. We walked into the lunch room and straight to our table.

"Hey guys", I said to the table as a whole.

"Hi Bella, Hi Edward", Alice, Jasper and Lauren said. She really seemed to be taking me and Edward being together really well.

"Hey honey do you want any lunch?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, pizza please and milk, Thank you", I called to him as he went to get food for us.

"So Bella how was your night?" Alice asked me, with a smirk on her face.

"Good I slept well in Edwards bed" I shot back, but to only get a hurt look from Lauren and a shocked look from Jasper and an pissed look from Emmett.

"In his bed huh, well I don't want details" Jasper and Emmett said before they left the table.

"Oh god guys this was before he asked me out!" I yelled to them. I was glad they believed me and they came back to the table.

"Ok well why were you in his bed?" Lauren asked me.

"Well Alice went to Jazz's so I stayed with Edward. He said that he wouldn't let me sleep on the couch so I could sleep in his bed. He slept on the couch and nothing happened. He asked me out in the morning", I told them it all. I didn't get any other surprised looks.

I did get "Ohh's" though. We changed the subject to Alice's night when Edward got back with our food.

"I hope you like the pizza, babe", he told me as he sat down. I grabed the slice and took a big bite.

"Mmm delicious! Do you want some?" I asked not wanting to eat the huge slice alone.

"Sure", he said before he kissed me and then took a bite.

"So much better after the sweet taste of you" he said.

His words made me swoon, and I never could keep a coherent phase when he talked to me is the loved way that made me feel in love for the first time over and over again. I looked at him and smiled before kissing him and taking a bite.

"Mmm so much better after", was all I said before drinking my milk and starting a conversation with the rest of the table, who seemed to be uncomfortable with us.

We talked about random things until the bell rang. Me and Edward got up and walked to biology. We got there in no time since we didn't take a stop to kiss. We sat in the back away from the rest and got started on the lab on the board.

"So, do you really like my kissing?" He asked me while turning the burner on.

"Yes I do actually, is that ok?" I said.

He looked at me and pulled me to the back of the room behind the glasses case. Once there I was pulled into a passionate kiss which I had to break because I heard someone coming. I grabbed a beaker so it looked like we had to get something. We went back to our seats and finished the lab. I felt a cold breath on my ear and heard my angles voice.

"Do you still like my kissing?" he asked in his velvet soft voice.

"I like it even more", I said as I gave him a sly smile and grabbed his arm.

The last two classes went by fast. I was walking from my locker to Edwards Volvo when  
Jasper stopped me.

"Hey Jazz what's up" I asked as I went through my books to make sure I had everything.

"Bella I know you love Edward but I want you to know that you should take it slow, don't rush into anything your not ready for", he said concerned.

"Aw thanks Jazz, I'm glad you want to make sure im safe but don't worry, I wont do anything unless im 100 positive its what I want." I told him in a reassuring voice.

"I thought so well I'll talk to you later, tell Charlie I said hey", he said as he walked to the other side of the school.

I made my way to Edwards's car. I got there, put my bag in the back and sat down in the front. I told him that it was time to go to see Charlie and tell him about our being together. I got a simple answer.

"All right, let's go", was all he said. And we were off.

**Ok this was shorter, but I think that if I work on writing a long chapter over the next week, it will be like 2 chapters together. Well I hope you liked it and please review they make me write more and sooner.**

**Peace-Madison**


	6. Charlie Doesn't Know yet

A/N: Hey Guys

**A/N: Hey Guys!! I back with another chapter. Yet I have a problem. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I thought I would. So if you could tell your friends and all I would appreciate it. I think I have a total of 6 with 6 chapters and they are all from my friends. Wow. **

**Well any way lets get on with it…**

**Charlie Doesn't Know (yet)**

We drove to Charlie's' house in no time. I was nerves about telling him, yet I knew he would be ok with it. We got to the house and Edward pulled up front to make it look like he was dropping me off. I went to open my door when Edward was all ready there holding it open for me.

"Well, thank you Mr. Cullen", I said as I got out.

"You're very welcome Ms. Swan", was the reply I got from him as we walked up the brick drive way.

We got to the house and I walked in with Edward at my side. My dad was sitting on the couch watching what seemed to be a baseball game. He looked up and said hi to me and Edward and told us there were pizza bagels in the kitchen (He knows Edward from when they were kids, him being Alice's brother). I took this as an opportunity to plan out how we were going to tell him we were dating. I sounded like I was telling him I was pregnant instead.

"Ok so we sit down watch the game and when a commercial comes on I'll well him", I said to Edward as we put some food on a plate.

"Sure babe what ever makes you feel good about telling him, since I would just walk out and tell him", he said to me as he grabbed my hand and walked us out there.

We sat down on the love seat together and watched the game as planed. A commercial came one about 10 seconds after we sat down. I put my bagels down and turned into Edwards lap and faced my dad.

"Hey dad I have to tell you something", I said sort of scared.

"Ok sure kid… oh god are you pregnant and with Edward. Oh my I thought you two were friends nothing more. And now your sitting on his lap pregnant!!" he yelled while placing his head in this hands and mumbling something about where did I go wrong.

"No, No, No dad im not pregnant, sorry about scaring you and I was going to say that Edward asked me out and im his girlfriend now", I said while getting up and trying to calm him down.

"Oh girlfriend, ok I can handle that well Edward I know you're a good kid and that would never hurt my daughter so I guess I can allow it. Just no coming over after 10 and Bella no sleeping in his room when you stay over there. I will call to make sure if I think you are which I hope not to." He said as he went to get food.

"Ok well im going to Alice's so she can take me shopping", I said with a angry voice.

"Shopping, Staying out, A boyfriend, wow Bells your out more then you are home, so can you maybe try to slow your roll and stay home tonight." He said with a smile

"Sure dad anything for you," I said as I was out the door and into the Volvo.

Edward got in and took my hand. I turned in my seat to see him staring at me with a loved face on. Without saying a word he pulled me into a kiss that was more beautiful then the others all put together. He turned to car on and put it into gear while still kissing me. He finally broke it to face to road. I was about to put the radio on when he started to talk.

"Bella, I can go with you if you want, shopping I mean", he said softly, I have never heard him this quiet before.

"Oh Edward you don't have to do that, its fine really", I said while trying to reassure him that Alice isn't that bad.

"Well I thought that it would be nice to go and help you pick stuff out and maybe get you some things that I might like on you" he said almost like he was shy.

"Ok you can come and don't be so shy when you talk about shopping", I told him with a laugh.

He laughed and turned the radio on. One of my favorite songs was on, Pain by Jimmy Eat World. I sang along and soon enough so did Edward. We got to his house and Alice ran outside to greet us.

"Ok Bells lets get going!" she said as she pulled me from Edwards car to her Porsche.

"Um Alice someone is coming with us, well Edward is coming with us if that's ok, he wants to" I said with a laugh. It was just so funny how he could want to go shopping with two girls.

"Oh ok but we aren't going clothes or shoe shopping Bella, we are going lingerie shopping!!" she said to excited for my liking.

"Oh well that ok Alice I still don't mind. I want to go with Bella" Edward said as he walked over towards us.

"Allrighty then were off!!" Alice said as she got into the car started it up and rushed us off.

We got to the mall and were into Victoria's Secret before I knew it! Alice was throwing things at my left and right while Edward was looking at the Pink collection. I could understand why. It was more covering then what Alice had thrown at me. Once I had about half the store Alice dragged to over to the dressing room. I was in there putting on the navy blue push up and thong set when I heard Edwards voice

"Alice what are you doing to her, you know she hates this stuff, even you could see it in her eyes" he told her, I love how protective he is.

"Well sorry, I just want to make sure when you guys get closer that she looks good" I also had to agree with Alice on that once.

"Fine but im going to sit over here" he said and I heard him leave or so I thought.

"Alice im done, do you want to see?" I called to her from behind the door. I didn't get an answer so I opened the door and walked out.

To my surprise it was Edward sitting there not Alice. I screamed a little while he just got up licked his lips and walked over to me.

"Now Bella you look so devious in that little outfit" he said as he traced the straps of my bra.

"Thanks I think." I said while trying to keep a coherent phase as this god like creature was standing in front of my as close as close gets.

"Mmm you look so good," he said as he started to kiss me down my neck and back up to my lips.

He kissed me so hard and rough. I brought my hands to his hair as he pushed us into the dressing room. I was against the mirror and he moved his hands to my hips and his lips to my neck so we could breath. I placed my hands on his chest and felt the muscles on his cold hard body. I was loving him more and more every second until we heard the voice.

"Bella? Where are you?" Alice called as she got closer.

Edward jumped up pulled away and fixed his shirt. He walked quickly back to his seat and sat to fix his hair. I fixed mine and aligned the bra to it looked like nothing happened. I closed the door and heard Alice right outside it.

"Hey Bella how are you doing?" she asked,

"Good I think I actually like it" I called back to her. Me and Edward knowing the real reason why.

"Cool, ill go buy it in that color and some others, you get dressed." She called as I heard her leave to go pay for it all.

"Hey Bella do you mind if I come help you?" Edward asked from in the hall.

"Sure I only need to get my shirt and shoes on there's not much to help with." I called back already having my bra, underwear and pants on.

"Ok well open the door up." He called. I knew he wanted to see me more then anything right now after what just happened.

I opened the door and there was Edward. He walked in closed and locked the door and grabbed my shirt. He picked my arms up and pulled the shirt over my head. he pulled in over my chest and down my sides which made me shiver. I loved the way he made me feel. He stood there as I got my sneakers on and grabbed my bag. We walked out holding hands and went to find Alice.

"Alice! Can we go its getting late and I promised to stay home tonight." I said as she was looking at lip gloss.

"ok, ok lets go I got all your stuff here" she said as she handed me a bag with all the things she bought me in it.

We walked out of the mall and to her car. I sat in the front with Alice. We sang along to the radio and had our fun girl times that I missed while in Arizona. She got to my house and walked me to the door. Edward stayed behind since he didn't want Charlie to know that he was with us lingerie shopping. Alice walked my upstairs and helped me put my stuff away. I walked her down stairs where she said goodbye and drove off. I sent a kiss to her car which I could tell Edward got since I got one back out of the window. I walked upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie. It was 9:30 and I was tired from the day. I went, showered, brushed my hair and teeth and went to bed. I fell asleep soundly and dreamt of non other then the perfect boyfriend I now have.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. This was longer then the rest .well I got to go so please review!!**


	7. The Way We All Want It To Be

Hey People of earth

**Hey People of earth!! It's Madison again. So lets see this is chapter 7, I don't know how many more will come. Yet, the more reviews the longer it will be so lets get reviewing!!**

**The Way We All Want It**

I woke up to another rainy day in Forks. This is what I loved in life, rain, cold and Edward. I got up and went to take me shower. Charlie was gone and I had an hour till Edward picked me up for school. I was really going to like being back. I had the boyfriend, the new friends and my best friend and a nice family. I was living the perfect high school life. I knew this was the way we all wanted life to be. I felt bad for those now thinking who had their lives ruined by the boy they loved. Mine was like that until Edward became mine, now it is just perfect. I finally was ready and just finished my cereal when I heard a car pull into the driveway. The sound of a chipper girls voice seeped through the walls on the kitchen as Alice got closer.

"Bella let me in! Now!" she yelled from the front door.

"Coming, jeeze Alice it's nice to see you to" I said back as I opened the door and went to get my things.

"Hurry Edward is all fidgety and I don't know why maybe he'll tell you" she said as she pulled me to the car. I wondered what was up with Edward.

"Hey hun, what's up Alice said you aren't your self" I said as I buckled me seat belt.

"Nothing I just really wanted to see you", he said as he turned and kissed my hand.

"Aw thanks I really wanted to see you to but there isn't a need to get worked up" I said as I pulled him into a kiss. I was glad Alice didn't care if we kissed in front of her.

We ended the conversation there and were off to school. We talked about a project I had due today and a test Alice had. Edward only had a test in gym, which everyone knew he would pass easily. I was jealous of that fact, the fact that everything came so naturally to Edward. I could barley pass gym and I hard to work harder then a lot of people to keep a b average. As we talked I tried to find a good radio station to listen to for the last few moments in the car. I reached 104.3 and Oxford Comma by Vampire Weekend was on. I started singing along like it was my own song. I got weird looks from Alice and Edward since they weren't used to this kind of music. They both liked only hard rock or classical. I on the other hand listened to a lot of things but mostly Alternative Rock and Classic Altern. We reached the school just as the song was ending. That song always lightened my day when I heard it. It was just so easy going.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch then", I said as I walked to my history class.

"Ok good luck see you later", Alice and Edward both called to me as we went out separate ways.

This really was one perfect life I had. I got to history and took my test. I felt really good about it when I finished. I was confident I got an A. then I had English where we just read since we had a sub. Then came gym which wasn't good but really wasn't that bad. We played volleyball and I actually hit the ball. Finally all the classes before lunch where over and I got to see my beautiful Edward. He really made my life complete. I walked into the lunch room, got water and went to sit down. I really wasn't hungry at all. I sat down and was greeted by some his and hellos and of course a kiss from Edward. Alice got right to it about our next shopping trip. I was glad when she said she had school plans for the next 3 weekends. This meant almost a month with out shopping. I spent my lunch just listening to everyone talk and stay in Edwards arms. I felt like I fit perfectly in his arms. Like they were meant for me to be in. lunch ended and I went to biology with Edward. We listened to the teacher then went to out last class. Once that was over I walked out side to get Edward so we could get his car. I walked out to see Edward and Alice arguing by the car. That was weird seeing that they never fought. I walked over to see what was up. I got in hearing distance and they still didn't realize I was there. I heard one thing that I never thought I would ever hear.

"I love them both to much to hurt them even a tiny bit"

**Ok so really short I know. And ya who said it I don't know! Lol well if I get reviews maybe you can find out sooner.**


End file.
